Fruta prohibida
by Nina Parker
Summary: [AU] Lo que había comenzado como un simple encuentro casual se convertiría en algo más. El peligro excitante de ser descubiertos, la pasión y la lujuria era lo que convertían su amor en una fruta prohibida. Una que ellos estaban dispuestos a probar. • Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor"•
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, hola!

He vuelto con un fic participe en el reto "amores prohibidos" del foro 'Hazme el amor'

¡Esta vez sí prometo terminar el fic! Y bueno, será algo cortito, pero bueno no importa la cantidad sino la calidad.

En fin, si les ha gustado recuerden dejen review y, si desean, pueden votar por mí cuando las votaciones se abran.

Antes de comenzar les recuerdo que Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Kagome se removió en su lugar algo inquieta. Su mirada destellante recorrió con aburrimiento las carpetas que se encontraban en su escritorio. Demasiado trabajo. Pero debía hacerlo todo para mañana.<p>

Suspirando se puso de pie y caminó hacia la sala de almuerzo para prepararse un café. Sus largas piernas hicieron gráciles movimientos acompañando sus pasos. Sus cabellos danzaban al compas de su caminar y sus manos se mantenían firmes a los costados.

Se detuvo frente a la cafetera y espero a que el agua hirviera para poder hacerse el café. Tomó el vasito blanco y regresó a su escritorio.

Se sentó nuevamente en su silla acolchonada y se echó hacia atrás. Releyó los documentos y ladeó la cabeza involuntariamente mientras lo hacía.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando haces eso te ves encantadora —dijo uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Halagador, como siempre, Kôga —rió la azabache.

—Recuerda la reunión de esta noche. A la señorita Tama no le gustará nada que no asistas —le advirtió mientras que se alejaba.

—Seguro… —murmuró con una ligera sonrisa. Ese hombre siempre lograba hacerla reír un poco.

De pronto el teléfono de su escritorio comenzó a sonar, haciendo que de un respingo. Lo tomó apresurada y contestó con voz apresurada. — ¿Sí, señorita Tama?

—Te necesito en mi oficina, ya —dijo la mujer, cortando inmediatamente la llamada.

Ella dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y caminó hacia la oficina de su jefa. El furioso sonido de sus tacones resonaba en los confines de la habitación, llamando la atención de algunos empleados que pasaban por allí.

Llegó frente a la oficina de su superior, tocó la puerta y sin esperar nada más la abrió. Asomó la cabeza dentro del cuarto y entró con cierta duda.

— ¿Me llamó, señorita Tama? —preguntó Higurashi.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? —Preguntó su jefa con ambas cejas alzadas—. Bien, necesito que me acompañes a hacer un par de compras —dijo ella.

Kagome torció el gesto y jugueteó con sus dedos. — ¿Segura Kikyō? —Preguntó ella.

—Sí, prima, no debes preocuparte. Son compras para negocios. Además eres mi asistente personal, debes asistirme en lo que necesite. ¿No? —preguntó Tama poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Por qué siempre logras convencerme? —suspiró Kagome esbozando una suave sonrisa.

—Porque me amas… —contestó Kikyō con simpleza y seriedad.

—Está bien, Tama, deja que busque mi cartera y nos vamos —dijo la de ojos zafiros mientras que alisaba su falda negra.

—Ve —dijo señalando la puerta—. Y no te tardes —le advirtió clavando sus orbes negros en los ojos de ella.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo corriendo fuera de la habitación. Llegó a su escritorio, tomó su cartera blanca y marchó junto a Kikyō.

—En marcha —dijo la mayor sonriendo ligeramente.

Caminaron fuera de la habitación, manteniendo un porte serio, y, una vez fuera de la empresa, comenzaron a charlar amena y tranquilamente.

Subieron al automóvil de Kikyō y ésta condujo hasta el centro comercial. Entraron en el gran establecimiento y, luego de elegir a qué tiendas irían, entraron en la más cercana.

Al entrar, Kikyō, tomó una un vestido muy costoso y un par de zapatos a juego. Mientras que ella se vestía, Kagome, revisaba entre los percheros. De todos los vestidos uno en especial le llamó la atención. Era de color blanco mangas cortas, llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía la mitad de la espalda al descubierto y un cinturón con tachas doradas que marcaba perfectamente su cintura. El escote de la espalda estaba dividido a la mitad por una tira de color blanco.

—Ése es un vestido que te sentaría muy bien —dijo la dependienta del lugar—. Y tengo unos zapatos que te irían fabulosamente con él.

Ella se volteó y le sonrió agradecida, pero se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. —No venimos aquí por mí, solo por mi jefa —dijo ella—. Pero igual, muchas gracias.

La mujer asintió y volvió a su lugar, observando atentamente a la joven. Estaba muy segura que se vería perfecta con aquel vestido.

—Ya estoy —dijo Kikyō saliendo del probador con un vestido de seda, negro de tirantes gruesos. Éste llegaba hasta el selo y tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha, además era sumamente ajustado. En sus pies llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto negros con suela y taco de cristal.

—Estás fabulosa, prima —dijo Kagome.

Kikyō era una mujer sumamente sofisticada y fina. Sus facciones eran perfectas y delicadas. Modelaba de vez en cuando, pero ella se consideraba más empresaria que modelo.

— ¿Tú ya tienes un vestido? —preguntó Tama.

—Sí —mintió Higurashi.

—Te conozco muy bien, Kagome, no me mientas —dijo la superior—. Veamos —dijo caminando hacia los percheros. Revolvió un poco y luego de unos minutos se decidió por el mismo vestido que Kagome había elegido—. Éste te quedará muy bien junto con… —Se rascó levemente la barbilla—. Esos tacones —dijo señalando un par de zapatos de tacón alto aguja. Éstos eran de color blancos, con las suelas y los tacones de color dorado—. Pruébatelo —ordenó.

Kagome obedeció y entró al probador. Luego de unos minutos salió del cubículo vistiendo las glamurosas prendas.

—Perfecto, nos llevamos los dos vestidos y los dos pares de zapatos —dijo Kikyō entrando al otro probador. Kagome hizo lo mismo y, una vez que terminó de cambiarse, salió y le entregó las ropas a la dependienta.

—Te devolveré cada centavo —dijo Kagome.

—No es necesario, es un regalo —dijo Kikyō.

—P-pero…

—Sin peros, ahora pagamos y nos vamos. Y ya te dejo en tu departamento, además, ya casi son las siete. Tú hora de salida está a punto de llegar —dijo la jefa.

—Te agradezco, prima —dijo Higurashi sonriendo agradecida.

Pagaron y se marcharon del lugar. Tama dejó a Higurashi en el condominio en el que vivía y se marchó.

Kagome entró en el edificio, saludó al portero y subió al decimoquinto piso. Caminó hacia la puerta número trescientos tres y entró.

— ¡Yura, llegué! —anunció Kagome cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—Que bien, porque me estaba poniendo impaciente. ¡Mujer, a las nueve tienes la fiesta y…! —se interrumpió a sí misma.

— ¿Qué…? —preguntó Kagome.

— ¿Qué es esa bolsa que llevas ahí? —preguntó Yura señalando la bolsa que llevaba.

—Ya lo verás —rió corriendo hacia su cuarto. Cerró la puerta dando un estruendoso portazo, impidiéndole la entrada a Yura.

— ¡Vamos, Kagome, déjame entrar! —exclamó Sakasagami golpeando la puerta de manera insístete.

Kagome colocó el vestido y los zapatos sobre la cama y los observó. Eran muy bonitos, no eras carísimos ni nada de eso, pero a ella le encantaba el conjunto. Se quitó la ropa y, en ropa interior, caminó hacia el baño que había en su habitación. Se dio una ducha de diez minutos y salió.

Se recogió el cabello húmedo y se vistió con la ropa y los zapatos antes descriptos. Se secó el cabello con una toalla y, una vez que éste estuvo seco, salió de la habitación.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Higurashi girando sobre sí misma.

— ¡Me encanta! —exclamó Yura observándola de arriba abajo—. Pero debemos hacer algo con tu cabello —dijo señalando la mata de mechones azabaches—. Ven —dijo guiándola al sillón blanco de la sala.

La de ojos azules se sentó allí y Sakasagami se entretuvo con sus cabellos mientras charlaban. La azabache se inclinó a la derecha al sentir un tirón.

—Cariño, espera que voy por mis cosas y vuelvo —dijo Yura corriendo hacia su habitación. A los pocos minutos Sakasagami regresó con un par de peines y varias horquillas en mano—. Debes arreglarte bien, pues, será una fiesta muy importante. Me sorprende que estés invitada —dijo Yura haciéndose la sorprendida.

—Muy graciosa, Yura, recuerda que soy la prima de la jefa —dijo Kagome.

—Por eso soy estilista, no me gustan las empresas ni los jefes… —dijo la muchacha de ojos morados.

—Y estás obsesionada con el cabello.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —Preguntó Yura mientras que le armaba los rizos con el peine—. Bien, con un simple recogido estarás bien y quedarás muy elegante —comentó entusiasmada, a la vez que le daba más volumen al cabello de la joven de ojos azules.

—No creo que sea para tanto… —musitó Higurashi.

— ¡Sí que los es! —chilló—. Estarán los hermanos Taishō. Los dueños de la revista más famosa de todo Japón —dijo la de cabellos negros al hombro, recogiendo la cabellera azabache con ayuda de las horquillas.

— ¿Tessaiga & Tenseiga? —preguntó Kagome arreglando sus zapatos.

—Así es —respondió—. Listo, ya está. Has quedado preciosa —dijo Yura sonriendo orgullosa.

Kagome se puso de pie y caminó hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su cuarto. Una vez frente a él, observó con suma atención su reflejo. Tenía el cabello recogido y con algunos mechones cortos y rebeldes cayendo a los lados de su rostro. ¡Estaba guapísima!

—Bien, debes lucirte esta noche y muestra que las clases de modelaje han dado frutos —le animó Yura.

— ¿Y si celebramos con una copa? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Por supuesto, preciosa —rió Yura, corriendo hacia la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y tomó una botella del vino antes blanco. Abrió la alacena y tomó dos copas. Le quitó el corcho a la botella abierta y sirvió.

Yura le entregó una copa a su compañera y levantó su copa. — ¡Salud! —exclamaron al unísono mientras que chocaban sus copas para luego beber su contenido de un trago.

Kagome sonrió y dejó la copa sobre la mesa. Arregló sus zapatos y se puso de pie. —Bueno… —Miró el reloj—. Bien, son las ocho y cuarenta y cinco. Debo irme —dijo tomando su bolso—. Tomo tu auto prestado —Tomó las llaves del auto de su compañera y las agitó.

—Está bien —asintió—. Ah, y recuerda, elegante y refinada —dijo Yura acompañándola hasta la puerta—. ¡Estás preciosa, cariño, suerte! —le gritó, viéndola desaparecer por la puerta.

Kagome le dio un último vistazo y entró en el automóvil negro. Lo encendió y condujo con tranquilidad, deteniéndose al llegar a las empresas Tama. Aparcó el carro y bajó de él.

Tomó con fuerza su cartera al ver a muchas mujeres entrar ataviadas con extravagantes vestidos. Ella no tenía el dinero suficiente como para comprarse uno de esos.

—Su nombre señorita… —dijo el guardia de la entrada.

—Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi —dijo ella.

El gigantesco hombre revisó la lista y, una vez que pudo encontrar el nombre de la chica, le cedió el paso.

Caminó, meciendo las caderas a compás de sus pasos. Su mirada azulina se paseó por cada rincón del salón. Debía admitir que Kikyō era una decoradora de interiores innata. Era muy talentosa y todo lo que hacía le salía perfecto.

—Oh, prima —oyó a sus espaldas—. Te ves preciosa —dijo Tama observando con una suave sonrisa a la azabache.

Vaya… estaba preciosa, vestía el vestido y los zapatos que habían comprado esa misma tarde y llevaba su perfecto cabello lacio, suelto.

—Estás… guapísima —expresó Kagome ladeando su cabeza.

—Ven, quiero presentarte a mi nuevo novio —dijo Kikyō con suma tranquilidad.

—Bien… ¿cómo se llama él? —preguntó ella.

Kikyō meneó con suavidad sus cejas y torció el gesto. — ¿Quieres saber? —rió.

—Así es, —dijo Kagome rodando los ojos.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó la de ojos café.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en un pie y luego en otro. Impaciente. — ¡Apresúrate, Tama! —exclamó Higurashi.

—Bien, bien. Su nombre es Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taishō —dijo emocionada.

Kagome observó con ojos brillantes a su prima. Le alegraba verla feliz, se notaba que lo amaba de verdad.

—Has atrapado un pez gordo —dijo Kagome—. Te felicito.

—Debo dejarte, Kagome, iré a recibir a Kagura y a Tsubaki —comentó Kikyō despidiéndose haciendo un suave gesto con las manos.

—Ve… —dijo ella viendo como sui prima se alejaba.

Suspiró, volteándose a tomar una copa de Champagne que uno de los camareros llevaba en su bandeja. Se giró y caminó hacia un rincón, donde había varios sillones para descansar.

Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que chocó con alguien, ensuciando su vestido, manchando en el proceso la camisa del hombre con el que había chocado, con el contenido de su copa.

—Oh, —exclamó al sentir el líquido empapar su vestido blanco—. ¡Maldición! —exclamó.

— ¡Tonta, fíjate por dónde caminas! —exclamó el hombre delante de ella.

— ¡Pero qué grosero eres! —exclamó ella sorprendida—. ¿Quién demonios te crees para hablarme así?

— ¡No seas tan chillona! —exclamó quitándose el saco para luego dejarlo caer sobre los hombros de la chica.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! —Se interrumpió a sí misma al ver dicha prenda.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. No la conocía pero no podía dejar que anduviera por allí con aquel precioso vestido manchado.

—Gracias… —murmuró—. Pero…

— ¿Pero qué? —preguntó él.

—Tú camisa —señaló ella la mancha en su pecho.

—Bah, no importa —dijo rodando los ojos.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, invitándolo con la mirada a seguirla. Él captó el mensaje y la siguió hasta los sillones.

—Y, dime… ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Kagome, tratando de sacar conversación.

— ¿Te importa? —preguntó él alzando una ceja.

—Pues… quiero saber con quién estoy charlando —dijo ella.

Inuyasha no contestó, solo se limitó a examinarla. Era bonita, muy bonita. Sus preciosos ojos zafiro irradiaban vida y su largo cabello con pequeñas ondas caía en forma de cascada por su espalda. Sus carnosos labios carmesí estaban tentándolo, sus largas piernas blancas se le hacían irresistibles y… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Le estaba siendo infiel a Kikyō con el pensamiento. Además con una chiquilla que recién conocía.

— ¿Me contestarás o me mirarás como si fuera un bicho raro toda la noche? —preguntó clavando su mirada en él.

Vaya que guapo era. Sus preciosos ojos de color oro, sus largos cabellos plateados sujetos en una coleta y su rostro perfectamente tallado la estaba volviendo loca. ¡Demonios! Lo acababa de conocer y ya se fijaba en esas cosas. Además se había comportado como un patán con ella.

—Inuyasha Taishō —contestó al fin, haciendo que su respiración se cortara.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>Hola…<p>

Bueno, como ya lo dice el título del reto nombrado anteriormente, este fic se trata sobre amores prohibidos. Y quise salir del incesto, del amor entre jefe casado/secretaria, etc. Por eso he elegido esto. No es muy común este tipo de amores prohibidos. Por eso decidí tomarlo.

Son solo tres capítulos así que trataré de sintetizar todo en los dos próximos. Les prometo lemon y otras cosas.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos y no olviden dejar un review! ¡No sean flojos!

Besotes bobosotes.

Nina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de estos personajes tan fantásticos.**

* * *

><p>Entró apresurada a la empresa, hablando por teléfono. Vaya ése sería un día muy atareado. Oyó con atención lo que el hombre al otro lado de la línea decía. Éste quería varios modelos de las joyas Tama, para utilizarlas en la campaña de primaveraverano que se avecinaba, a cambio de publicidad y una gran suma de dinero. Y, por desgracia, Kikyō le había dado el poder suficiente como para realizar negocios con otras empresas. Eso era muy estresante.

—_Vaya, que afortunada soy_ —pensó la azabache con sarcasmo mientras el hombre continuaba con su extenso parloteo.

Debía meditar un poco, no podía tomar decisiones precipitadas que pudieran arriesgar a la empresa. Ésta estaba sobre sus hombros, ¡y solo era una maldita secretaria! No le pagaban lo suficiente para hacer eso.

Luego de discutir muchas variables de la oferta, el empresario se mantuvo firme. Eso no era aceptable. Era una miseria comparando con lo que otras empresas les habían propuesto. Le dio una última oportunidad de cambiar su opinión pero éste no cedió.

—Lo lamento señor pero empresas Tama no está dispuesta a firmar un contrato con usted —Y fue su última palabra antes de cortar.

Se preguntaba por qué demonios los empresarios novatos ofertaban tan poco a unas empresas tan grandes. ¿Acaso creían que los pillarían con el cuentito de la inversión? ¡Pues estaban muy equivocados!

Su teléfono volvió a sonar. No entendía por qué demonios Kikyō había dado su número de móvil para arreglar negocios.

—Higurashi —contestó sin detener su marcha.

—_Kagome,_ —Oyó la voz sobresaltada de Yura—. _Ha llegado un paquete para ti y, a juzgar por el tamaño, es algo muy costoso _—opinó la joven de ojos morados.

— ¿A sí? —Preguntó Kagome—. ¿Y cómo sabes que no es Hōjō disfrazado de paquete otra vez? —indagó la muchacha llegando a su escritorio.

— _¡Qué no te digo!_ —exclamó Yura.

—Bien, bien, ábrelo y fíjate si hay una nota. Si no es de mi talla te lo quedas —dijo Higurashi sentándose en su silla.

—_Oh, no lo haré,_ —negó—, _esperaré a ver tu rostro de sorpresa cuando esta caja sea abierta por primera vez _—dijo con emoción.

—Yura, cariño, debo colgar. Kikyō me quiere en su oficina —dijo al ver que su prima se asomaba por la puerta de su despacho y le hacía señas para que se acercara.

—_Adiós_ —Y la llamada se cortó.

Guardó su teléfono en su bolso, dejó éste en su lugar y marchó hacia la oficina de su querida jefa. Abrió la puerta sin tocar y se adentró en la habitación.

—Dime, Kikyō —Se sentó en la silla frente a la Tama.

—Bien, Kagome —dijo ella apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio, inclinándose levemente hacia delante—. En la fiesta del viernes, hace seis días, varios empresarios me hablaron sobre lo exquisita que eres —dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos.

— ¿A qué va todo esto Kikyō? —preguntó—. Tengo papeleos que hacer por el despido de John y…

—Ellos quieren que seas su modelo, Kagome —soltó de golpe.

— ¿Qué?

—Pero he aquí mi contraoferta; te asciendo a gerente —anunció con un porte serio que atemorizó a Kagome.

— ¿Quisiste decir jefe de áreas? —preguntó dudosa.

Kikyō levantó una ceja y examinó a su prima. Vaya que la notica la había dejado pasmada. La había visto trabajar y, debía admitirlo, tenía mucho potencial. Incluso sería capaz de manejar una empresa, pero comenzarían de a poco.

—Kagome, tesoro, no pongas palabras en mi boca que no he pronunciado. Dije gerente, nunca he dicho jefe de áreas —dijo ella—. ¿Aceptas?

—Kikyō, preciosa, seré muy directa con lo que te diré —dijo Kagome cortante—. Hace cuatro años trabajo aquí y me has pasado por tres trabajos diferentes. Primero como diseñadora de joyas, luego como secretaria de Naraku Tashibana, el jefe del área de producción y finalmente como tu asistente —continuó—. ¿Por qué?

Kikyō pestañó repetidamente. — ¿Por qué, qué? —preguntó la jefa.

—Esto… Luego de tenerme cuatro años trabajando en esta empresa y recién ahora notas mis capacidades laborales —suspiró Kagome.

—Pues… —No sabía que decir, Kagome tenía un punto y uno muy bueno—. ¡Mierda! Kagome, sí ya lo sé, no te di la importancia necesaria pero ahora te necesito. No quiero que te vayas de mi empresa, vales mucho —confesó Kikyō.

—Ahora veo… —murmuró Kagome—. Lo lamento Kikyō pero…

— ¡Quédate! —rogó ella—. Por favor, sabes que odio el papeleo y eres la mejor secretaria que he tenido y, si aceptas, duplicaré o triplicaré tu sueldo —dijo ella.

Kagome suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su silla. Vaya que su prima era muy persuasiva. —Bien —resopló.

—Si no estás segura puedo "enseñarte" un poco. Seguirías siendo mi secretaria y, al mismo tiempo, te estarías preparando para ser gerente —propuso Tama—. ¿Qué piensas?

Kagome se dejó caer sobre la silla suspirando. ¿Qué demonios debía hacer? Meditó por unos minutos más y finalmente pudo decidir.

—Bien, acepto —dijo ella—. No sé como siempre logras convencerme —dijo Higurashi cruzándose de brazos.

Kikyō sonrió y asintió. —Que bien… —dijo—. Mañana empiezas, tómate el día, que yo ya me he encargado de encontrar quién te reemplace —Su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Hasta mañana, gerente —dijo.

* * *

><p>— ¡Cariño, ya llegué! —bromeó Kagome entrando en la casa.<p>

— ¡Aquí estoy! —exclamó Sakasagami apareciendo en la sala.

Kagome sonrió y saludó a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla. — ¿Sabes quién tiene un ascenso? —Preguntó Higurashi—. ¡Esta nena! —exclamó señalándose mientras que daba saltos de alegría.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó—. ¡Qué bien por ti! ¿Qué puesto tienes ahora? —La emoción se notaba en la voz de Yura.

— ¡Soy la nueva gerente! —exclamó con mucha alegría.

La de ojos morados se recostó en el sillón con una sonrisa. Estaba muy contenta por su amiga, había esperado ese asenso durante mucho tiempo y se alegraba que por fin lo consiguiera.

—Ah, casi lo olvidaba —dijo chasqueando los dedos—. Recuerdas el paquete que llegó a la mañana y… por cierto ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Yura, interrumpiéndose a sí misma.

—Kikyō ya tenía a otra asistente trabajando, así que fui para nada —suspiró Kagome—. En fin, ¿qué me decías?

Yura torció el gesto y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás pesadamente. —Te decía que el que te mandó el paquete es una celebridad —rió Sakasagami—. Y por cierto, no he abierto el paquete, así que no sé qué es —expresó con cierto misterio.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En tu cuarto —dijo la de cabellos al hombro señalando la habitación.

Kagome no agregó nada más. Solo se puso de pie y corrió hacia su pieza con ansias. Al entrar pudo ver un paquete enorme en el medio de su cama.

Se acercó con pasos suaves y tomó entre sus delicadas manos la caja blanca. Deshizo el nudo dorado y abrió el paquete. Ahogó una exclamación al ver lo que había dentro de él.

—No… puede… ser… —murmuró dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó Yura desde la sala con voz preocupada.

—N-no, todo en orden —dijo con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí —dijo ella un poco más segura.

Kagome volvió a centrar su atención en lo que había en la caja. Un precioso vestido blanco de seda y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

—Vaya… —murmuró para luego silbar por lo bajo.

Tomó el vestido con sus delicadas manos, sintiendo la fina tela del vestido resbalar entre sus delgados dedos.

Pudo ver que algo caía sobre las cobijas, llamando su atención. Dejó el vestido sobre el paquete y observó el objeto.

Se sorprendió al ver una gargantilla de oro blanco con diamantes incrustados y unos aros también de diamantes y oro blanco.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Exclamó Yura desde la puerta—. Es un vestido de diosa y esos zapatos. Ah, esas joyas, te mataría por tener aunque sea una imitación de ese collar —dijo embelesada—. ¿Sabes quién te lo envió? —preguntó alzando ambas cejas.

—Pues… —Revolvió todo lo que había en el paquete.

—Fíjate en la tapa —dijo Yura.

—Bien —Asintió y obedeció lo que ella dijo. Dio vuelta la tapa del paquete y pudo encontrar una tarjeta.

— ¿Qué encontraste? —indagó su compañera.

—Una tarjeta —dijo Higurashi leyendo lo que estaba escrito en ésta.

_¿Ha salido la mancha?_

_I.T._

Sonrió con suavidad y, sin darse cuenta, apretó la tarjeta contra su pecho. — ¿Qué dice? —preguntó Yura con curiosidad.

Kagome salió de su trance y se giró a verla. —Es de… _él _—contestó.

— ¿Él? —Preguntó Sakasagami arqueando una ceja—. ¿Inuyasha Taishō? —preguntó.

—Así… —Fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono—. Es el mío —advirtió tomando su celular—. ¿Sí? —contestó.

—_Hola, preciosa _—dijo una voz muy varonil—. _¿Te ha llegado mi regalo? _

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer de manera inmediata aquella voz tan profunda. — ¿Señor Taishō? —preguntó ella con cierta duda.

— _¿Señor Taishō? _—preguntó Inuyasha de manera algo burlesca—. _Puedes llamarme Inuyasha _—dijo él—. _Y espero que te pongas mi regalo mañana en la noche _—dijo con voz sugerente.

— ¿Mañana en la noche? —Preguntó incrédula—. ¿Qué piensa hacer, señor Taishō? —preguntó ella.

—_Una escapada, mañana por la noche, iremos a un restaurante _—dijo Taishō con voz sensual.

— ¿Restaurante? —preguntó ella—. Espera, Inuyasha, apenas nos hemos conocido el viernes, además, ¡ere el novio de mi prima! —exclamó a punto de entrar en la histeria.

—_Vamos, solo una oportunidad. Será solo una cita _—pidió él con cierto tinte juguetón en su voz.

Kagome bufó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras que reflexionaba en silencio. ¿Qué debía hacer?

— ¿No puedo decir que no, cierto? —preguntó ella indecisa.

—_No _—negó él—. _Te recojo a las nueve _—sentenció—. _Espero que estés lista para esa hora._

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo, él ya había cortado. Suspiró y dejó caer su teléfono sobre su cama.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella—. ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Ella se volteó a verla y le regaló una media sonrisa mientras que, suavemente y con cierta duda, decía: —_Tengo una cita con Taishō, Inuyasha Taishō…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<em><strong><br>**_Sí, sí, lo sé, es muy corto. Pero el próximo vendrá con todo.

En el próximo y último capítulo ¡está su esperado lemon!

Por eso he decidido hacer este corto para dejarlas con muchas expectativas. Espero que les haya gustado y que, bueno, dejen reviews C:

Y también quiero agradecerle mucho a Aidee Gv, a Rogue85 y a Sailxrmxxn. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, valen un montón para mí.

En fin, aunque el capítulo no es la gran cosa, pero aún así me gustaría leer sus reviews.

Bueno, me despido.

Besotes.

Nina.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes.

* * *

><p>Se miró al espejo por quincuagésima vez. Ese vestido era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Giró sobre sí misma una vez más, admirando la majestuosidad de la prenda.<p>

El vestido era de seda, color blanco inmaculado. Éste tenía aberturas en ambos lados de las piernas, la parte superior se apegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y, de la cintura para abajo, caía completamente suelto. El vestido tenía un solo tirante, el cual, era conformado por dos lazos medianamente gruesos que se ataban en un pequeño moño.

— ¡Mujer, ese es el mejor vestido que he visto! —exclamó Yura observando asombrada el vestido.

— ¿Gracias? —preguntó Higurashi con voz dudosa y una ceja alzada.

— ¿A qué hora te pasa a buscar el guapetón? —preguntó Sakasagami dejándose caer con pesadez sobre la cama.

—A las nueve —contestó ella.

La de ojos morados y cabellos al hombro apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos y observó a su compañera con suma atención. Estaba muy bella, con su largo cabello suelto, cubriendo su espalda —que el vestido dejaba completamente al descubierto— sus ojos azules brillando con emoción, sus labios rojos por naturaleza… Todo en ella era perfecto y, con ese vestido, parecía una diosa.

—Deja de mirarme así —dijo Kagome retrocediendo un par de pasos—. Me asustas —agregó.

Yura entrecerró los ojos mientras que resoplaba sonoramente. Vaya, su amiga jamás cambiaría. — ¿Sabes…? Te mataría por esos zapatos —dijo señalando los tacones altos blancos lisos que llevaba—. Y por esas joyas —continuó observando la gargantilla y los aros de oro blanco y diamantes, a juego.

—Agradezco que digas el verbo en un condicional —rió con ironía mientras que se acomodaba el colgante.

— ¡Vamos, Kagome, anímate! —Exclamó Yura poniéndose de pie de un salto—. No debes estar tan tensionada, solo será una comida carísima y un poco de buen sexo —dijo ella como si del clima se tratara y no de la relación amorosa de su amiga.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! —exclamó ella—. Es el novio de mi prima —dijo indignada.

—Y tú te vas a acostar con él —concluyó Sakasagami corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Kagome maldijo por lo bajo y frunció el ceño. ¿Podría salir con él sin sentir ningún remordimiento? ¿Cómo haría para ver a Kikyō a los ojos luego de los que, seguramente, ocurriría?

— ¡Rata peluda, te ha venido a buscar tu príncipe azul! —exclamó Yura desde la sala.

— ¡Ya voy! —dijo caminando fuera de la habitación.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, topándose con el imponente adonis que era Inuyasha Taishō.

—Hola, princesa —dijo él entregándole un ramo de rosas rojas.

Ella sonrió y las tomó. —Gracias —murmuró sonrojada. Las dejó a un lado, sabiendo que Yura se encargaría luego.

— ¿No vamos? —dijo él tendiéndole el brazo. Ella lo aceptó encantada, dándole un último vistazo a su amiga —la cual mostraba los dos pulgares hacia arriba mientras sonreía— y cerró la puerta.

Subió al deportivo de su cita en silencio. Posó sus manos sobre su regazo y fijó su mirada en el guapo hombre junto a ella. —Inuyasha… —murmuró ella—. Dime, ¿qué haces tú en las empresas Taishō? —preguntó tratando de romper el hielo.

Él la miró por unos breves segundos y luego volvió a enfocar su mirada ambarina en la calle. —Soy la parte administrativa de la agencia, mi primo, Miroku Ishida y mi hermano, Sesshōmaru Taishō, son los que se encargan de la información que reciben de nuestros periodistas y ambos colocan la primicias en la revista —dijo él.

Kagome sonrió con cierta timidez y escuchó con atención cada palabra que él decía. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Acaso Yura tenía razón? ¿Él quería _algo _más con ella? Aunque no era el primero que lo hacía, las cosas cambiaban, ¡porque él era el maldito novio de su condenada prima!

Inuyasha aparcó el auto, bajó del mismo y la ayudo a salir, tendiéndole una mano con caballerosidad, la cual ella había aceptado gustosa.

Caminaron dentro del lujoso restaurante. Vaya… era _muy _grande, demasiado. Si no fuera por el brazo del Taishō que rodeaba su cintura, seguramente, estaría de rodillas en el piso.

—Ah, señor Taishō, bienvenido —le saludó un mozo que rondaba los treinta años.

—Buenas noches, Oishi —saludó Inuyasha, estrechando la mano con él.

—Ah, veo que ha traído a su esposa —dijo mozo pelinegro, observando a Kagome con interés.

—Así es, —se apresuró a decir el platinado, al ver que Kagome estaba por negar.

—Su mesa está por allí, acompáñenme —pidió Oishi.

Ambos hicieron lo pedido. Fueron guiados por el hombre hasta una mesa alejada, de espaldas al gran ventanal que mostraba la iluminada urbe.

Se sentaron sin decir nada, el mozo les dejó los menús y se marchó a la cocina. Kagome tomó la carta y la abrió, para comenzar a examinar cada plato que el restaurante ofrecía.

—Y bien, ¿qué me cuentas sobre ti? —preguntó ella, dejando el menú a un lado.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? —Rió Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos, con aquellos profundos orbes color oro—. No soy muy interesante que digamos. Solo voy al gimnasio tres veces a la semana, vivo solo, por ahora, y soy una estrella de la farándula —dijo, ironizando la última parte.

Kagome sonrió y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla. Sus ojos azules vagaron por el salón topándose con la feroz mirada del Taishō.

— ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Qué haces con tu vida? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Pues… convivo con una loca estilista obsesionada con el cabello, hoy fue mi primer día como gerente y confieso que ha sido muy agotador —suspiró Higurashi.

—Y, ¿qué ere tú de Kikyō? —preguntó él—. Digo, habla de ti todo el día.

_Golpe bajo._

Tragó en seco, carraspeó y pestañó repetidamente. Desvió la mirada, incómoda. Debía admitirlo, sería guapo y todo, pero no tenía pinta de ser una luz en las conversaciones con sus amantes.

—Primas —contestó, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido y la observó de manera insistente. Como si estuviera buscando algo. Eso se había convertido en algo muy molesto.

—Si me miras así, me sentiré como un bicho raro —dijo ella removiéndose en su lugar con inquietud.

—Lo siento —contestó él irguiendo la espalda.

— ¿Ya han decidido qué comer? —preguntó Oishi apareciendo repentinamente.

Inuyasha fue el que habló pidiendo lo que a él le gustaría, luego la miró a ella, con una clara intención de querer que le dijera lo que querría comer. Ella le dijo lo que pediría y, luego de anotar todo, el mozo se marchó.

—Las joyas así te quedan muy bien, —dijo él—. Al parecer hice una buena elección con ese vestido —dedujo observando con lascivia el cuerpo curvilíneo de Kagome. Esa mujer era un pecado andante.

—Aunque sigo creyendo que es demasiado —dijo ella cruzándose de piernas, obviamente, Inuyasha no pudo apreciar dicha acción—. ¿Vienes muy seguido aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, pero solamente por negocios, nunca he venido con Kikyō aquí, si es lo que quieres saber —dijo él.

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvidémonos de Kikyō, al menos por esta noche, ¿qué dices? —propuso.

—Me parecería, algo maravilloso, princesa —dijo él con voz ronca, inclinándose hacia adelante. Apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y, sin importar los murmullos que comenzaron a resonar en los confines del lugar, rozó sus labios de Kagome con los suyos. Dispuesto a besarla.

—Aquí está lo que han… —la voz de Oishi hizo que él se sentara en su silla, separándose de ella abruptamente—… ordenado —completó con voz suave—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No, no interrumpe nada señor Oishi —se apresuró a decir Kagome, muy sonrojada.

—Bueno, aquí les dejo su comida y su vino —dijo él dejado sobre la mesa todo lo pedido por ambos—. Buen provecho —dijo él.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos al unísono, observando como Oishi sonreía y luego se alejaba.

Inuyasha sirvió el vino y, luego de un silencioso brindis, comenzaron a comer. Kagome, de vez en cuando, rompía el silencio con suaves risitas, que eran causadas por la forma de comer de Inuyasha. Parecía que no había comido por meses.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él observando con inocencia fingida a la azabache.

Kagome rió y negó con la cabeza. —No, no pasa nada, sigue atragantándote con tu comida que yo estoy bien —dijo Higurashi.

Inuyasha curvó las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba y limpió su rostro con algo de rudeza. Luego sirvió vino nuevamente, acabando con el poco contenido que la botella poseía, y tomó de un solo trago todo el líquido que reposaba en su vaso.

—Escapémonos de aquí —dijo él dejado una gran suma de dinero sobre la mesa—. Te tengo una sorpresa.

La muchacha alzó una ceja y observó al hombre por un tiempo indefinido. —Ni siquiera has pedido la cuenta —dijo la Higurashi.

—Hay dinero de sobra para pagar esto y no es la primera vez que hago esto —dijo él poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Me voy a arrepentir por esto? —preguntó ella tomando la mano que él le tendía, para luego ponerse de pie.

—Te haré olvidar de eso rápidamente —dijo en algo que pareció un ronroneo.

Kagome rió suavemente y se dejó llevar por él al auto. Subieron y, antes de poder decir algo, él se encontraba conduciendo. Higurashi, torció el gesto al notar algo. Seguramente la llevaría a un hotel.

_Otro golpe bajo._

Eso la hizo salir de su ensoñación del hombre perfecto. No, no existía el hombre perfecto y, después de todo, él seguía siendo el novio de su prima. Lo suyo era imposible, un _**amor **__**prohibido**_**.**

— ¿Me llevarás a un hotel? —preguntó ella.

—No, por supuesto que no —esa negación hizo que el corazón de Kagome latiera con fuerza—. Te llevaré a mi departamento —agregó.

Kagome suspiró aliviada. Al parecer Yura tenía razón, se acostaría con el novio de su prima. ¡Qué va! No permitiría que Kikyō arruinara todo. Mandaría todo al diablo, al menos por esa noche.

Inuyasha estacionó el coche en frente a un gran edificio. Inuyasha y Kagome bajaron del auto y caminaron dentro del establecimiento. La Higurashi observaba todo sorprendida, ¡ese lugar era un sueño!

Subieron al ascensor, el Taishō marcó el piso número diez y esperaron en silencio a que el artefacto subiera las plantas que habían sido marcadas.

—Por aquí —dijo Inuyasha saliendo del ascensor, siendo seguida por ella. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, él sacó unas llaves de su saco y abrió la puerta.

Kagome reprimió una exclamación al ver el precioso departamento. Era hermoso. Se adentró en el lugar y dejó su bolso sobre la mesa ratona de la sala, mientras que Inuyasha le indicaba que se pusiera cómoda.

— ¿Te molesta que me quite los zapatos? —preguntó ella.

—No, haz lo que quieras —dijo él desde la cocina.

Higurashi se sacó los zapatos y los dejó junto al sillón. Se acostó boca arriba en el sofá de dos cuerpos y observó el techo, como si eso fuera lo más importante de la habitación.

— ¿Sabes? —Oyó la voz de él—. En esa posición te ves más deseable —confesó él apareciendo con una botella de champagne y un par de copas en mano—. Espérame un segundo —Volvió a la cocina y al rato volvió con una gran caja de bombones.

—Uh, bombones, un manjar del cielo —rió Kagome sentándose.

Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella, sirvió champagne, le alcanzó una copa y tomó un bombón. Él comió un chocolate y tomó un sorbo de aquel líquido burbujeante, sintiendo la dulce y única combinación.

Ella tomó el contenido de su copa de un solo trago. —Hay una mejor forma de comer un bombón, ¿sabes? —dijo ella tomando uno y, sujetándolo con su dientes, se acercó a Inuyasha, el cual tomó la otra parte del bombón de la misma forma que ella.

Él rodeó la cintura de ella y se dejó caer sobre su espalda, haciéndola quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Unieron sus labios en un beso salvaje. Inuyasha gimió en medio del beso al sentir las manos de ella luchar con los malditos botones.

—Lo lamento, —dijo ella rompiendo el beso para luego abrir la camisa de un tirón, haciendo saltar todos los botones.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —le ronroneó él al oído.

Ella beso sus labios una vez más y se alejó de él de manera brusca. Se puso de pie y caminó por la sala, moviendo las caderas al compás de sus pasos.

—Oh, ya veo… —murmuró poniéndose de pie de un salto, corriendo hacia ella.

La arrinconó contra la pared, sintiéndola gemir al sentir sus pechos aplastarse contra la pared. Besó y lamió su cuello con frenesí, mientras que sus manos traviesas viajaban por su perfecto cuerpo.

Besó su nuca con insistencia, sintiendo los suaves suspiros escapar de los labios de la azabache. Aprisionó sus muñecas y la obligó a girarse, ella se mordió el labio inferior al mientras que se inclinaba hacia adelante, con la intensión de besarle.

—No tan rápido —dijo él esquivándola, haciendo que el rostro de ella se enterrara en su cuello.

Ella lo abrazó mientras que sentía como el desataba al lazo del único tirante que el vestido poseía y lo dejó caer, amontonándolo graciosamente en las caderas de la Higurashi.

Se separó de ella y admiró su torso desnudo, mientras que ella lo observaba en un estado de transe. Sus manos ansiosas se apoderaron de sus senos y comenzaron a masajearlos, con el único objetivo de verla retorcerse de placer.

—Inuyasha —suspiró ella al sentir la lengua de él recorrer su cuello.

Sus labios se apoderaron de uno de los pezones de la chica, escuchando complacido como esta gemía con más fuerza. Su mano libre trazó líneas imaginarias en su plano vientre, bajando cada vez más, acercando peligrosamente a su centro de placer.

Ella clavó sus uñas en la ancha espalda del hombre, sintiendo como éste se estremecía. Luego una de ella se enterró en su larga cabellera plateada, jugueteando con las hebras que caían sobre los hombros del Taishō.

Ella jadeo al sentir como él abandonaba sus pechos y continuaba repartiendo besos, dejando un húmedo rastro en su suave y blanca piel.

Bajó el vestido hasta que éste se deslizó por sus largas piernas hasta llegar a sus tobillos. Le ayudó a quitárselo. Acarició sus piernas y levantó la vista para observarla.

—Mírame —le pidió mientras que bajaba las bragas que ella llevaba puesta con los dientes. La prenda cayó y ella quedó totalmente expuesta a él, indefensa.

El se colocó entre sus piernas y ella no puedo evitar arquearse al sentir la húmeda lengua de su compañero introducirse en sus pliegues femeninos. Dio un sonoro gemido y se obligó a ahogar un grito.

Inuyasha nunca desvío la mirada de él, continuó con su labor, pero nunca rompió el contacto visual entre ellos.

Ella quería cerrar sus piernas, negándose al placer que sus movimientos le daban. Quería hálalo del cabello y presionarlo para que no parara nunca. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que luego de eso no quedaría nada más que arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

—Inuyasha… detente… —rogó en un gemido ahogado, retorciendo sus manos, inquieta.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —preguntó él divertido.

Kagome no contestó solo volvió a gemir. Inuyasha sonrió y se deslizó por su cuerpo, hasta alcanzar sus labios. Sus manos se posaron sobre sus muslos, para luego alzarla y obligarla a rodear sus caderas con las piernas.

Él la besó con pasión y apoyó la espalda de la joven contra la pared, para poder bajarse el mismo los pantalones. Luego continuó con sus besos, oyendo los gemidos y jadeos de su amante.

Besó su cuello con desesperación, apoyando sus caderas contra las de ellas, obligándola a sentir su prominente erección. Ahogó una carcajada al ver como ella luchaba con el bóxer para poder bajarlo.

—Tranquila —dijo él, ayudándola a deshacerse de la prenda.

La obligó a abrir las piernas aún más y, así como así, la penetró con fuerza. Permitiéndose gruñir mientras que las manos de ella viajaban por su espalda, contorneando cada musculo que se contraía y relajaba.

Los gemidos por partes de ambos aumentaron junto con las brutales embestidas por parte de él. Sus caderas chocaban con fuerza y sin cuidado, sus cuerpos se cubrían de sudor mientras que realizaban aquella danza erótica que era el sexo.

Con un gemido gutural se derramo en ella, mandando todo al diablo. Sin siquiera importarle la maldita protección ni nada por el estilo.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, se dirigió a su dormitorio y se dejó caer a la cama sin soltarla siquiera. Salió de ella y lo único que hizo antes de caer rendido por el cansancio, rodeó la cintura de la chica posesivamente.

—Buenas noches… Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Se removió inquieta y frunció el ceño al sentir como los rayos del sol dar de llVeno contra su rostro. Abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó al no reconocer donde se encontraba. Se sentó y observó con atención el lugar mientras que los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido ayer se agolpaban en su mente.<p>

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó una ronca voz a sus espaldas.

—No —contestó escuetamente, tapando sus pechos con la sábana.

Vio como él se levantaba y caminaba como si nada ocurriera por la habitación, sin importarle su desnudez. Ella se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama mientras que veía como él entraba al baño y se metía en la ducha, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

Bien, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué debería hacer? Se suponía que fingiera que nada había sucedido y olvidarse de todo o convertirse en la amante del magnate Inuyasha Taishō. ¡Vaya lío en el que se había metido!

Pocos minutos después, el salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y el cabellos escurriendo. Al ver esa imagen todo el drama que la atormentaba minutos antes para poder llegar a una conclusión. Lo suyo nunca podría ser, algo imposible y a la vez inevitable, su amor era una _**Fruta prohibida.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tres mil palabras redondas, obviamente sin contar la nota de autor.<p>

Bueno aquí tienen su preciado lemon Les digo la verdad, sé que no es la graaaaan cosa pero estoy con la soga al cuello y mis minutos están contados. Así que, lo lamento si ustedes esperaban un lemon súper wow y, seguramente, las desilusioné.

Pero, aunque sea, ¿me dejarían su crítica y/o su voto?

¿Qué me dicen?

Bueno, espero que les haya agradado, nos vemos.

Besitos.

_**Nina.**_


End file.
